When an IV access device is identified as being “closed” or “integrated,” it generally refers to the fact that the device is configured to prevent blood from escaping the device during insertion of the catheter. Typically, such IV access devices accomplish this by integrating an extension set with the catheter adapter.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a PRIOR ART closed IV access device 100. Device 100 includes a catheter adapter 101 from which a catheter 101a extends, a needle hub 102 from which a needle 102a extends, an extension tube 103 that is coupled to catheter adapter 101 at one end and includes a Y-adapter 104 coupled to the other end, and a clamp 107 for blocking or limiting fluid flow through extension tube 103. Y-adapter 104 includes a port 105 and a vent plug 106. Device 100 can be a closed system by incorporating fluid flow blocking components (e.g., a septum or vent) into each external opening of the device such as into a proximal end of catheter adapter 101 and into any ports in adapter 104.
Oftentimes, when using an IV access device such as access device 100, the clinician will grip catheter adapter 101 and/or needle hub 102 with the thumb on top and one or more fingers underneath. Also, if catheter adapter 101 includes a stabilization platform, such as is shown in FIG. 1, the clinician may grip a portion of the stabilization platform opposite extension tube 103. When this type of insertion technique is employed, it is difficult to position catheter adapter 101 at a low angle with respect to the patient's skin—something that is desirable to do to obtain proper placement of catheter 101a—since the clinician's fingers prevent catheter adapter 101 from being positioned close to the patient's skin.
To minimize the angle of insertion while gripping the stabilization platform of catheter adapter 101, a clinician may rotate catheter adapter 101 in a counter-clockwise direction (from the perspective of the clinician) thereby creating a space between the stabilization platform and the patient's skin within which the clinician's fingers may be positioned during insertion. However, rotating catheter adapter 101 in this manner will cause the other side of the stabilization platform, including extension tube 103, to be angled into the patient's skin. In such cases, the stabilization platform and extension tube may drag against or catch on the patient's skin thereby making a smooth insertion difficult.